


first impressions

by sincities



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Wrong Apartment AU, mentions of kelsey, noel's dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincities/pseuds/sincities
Summary: the stranger is lying face down on noel’s couch, one leg on the floor with his face in the pillows. there’s a jean jacket on the floor, and ollie is already sniffing it tentatively.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	first impressions

**Author's Note:**

> this is why i never write au's!

there is a man in noel’s living room. not such a weird occurrence, really, but considering that the man is a complete stranger who seems to have broken in, and noel is standing in the doorway holding an umbrella, this definitely goes on the list of bad first meetings.

the stranger is lying face down on noel’s couch, one leg on the floor with his face in the pillows. there’s a jean jacket on the floor, and ollie is already sniffing it tentatively.

“hey,” the man says, aware of noel’s presence. it comes out muffled against the pillow, so he angles his head slightly as to lift it just enough, “when did you get another dog, kelsey?” he laughs, "and this couch? holy shit, it’s amazing. very comfy.”

noel’s not sure who kelsey is, but judging by the mans’ heavy voice he’s certain he is either slightly drunk or close to falling asleep. probably both. however. noel is sure that this man is most definitely in the wrong house.

the guy lifts his head more, huffs as he turns to look at noel, and pauses, eyebrows pulling together in confusion. “oh, hey,” he says, his lips twitching into a smile, “are you kelsey’s boyfriend? you look like you could be kelsey’s boyfriend. she's cute, and so are you. is she not here?”

noel lowers the umbrella, deciding that he’s not a threat, and hopes he’s not blushing too bad.

“wait,” noel says, “kelsey from flat 97B?”

the guy grunts in affirmation, adding an “obviously, duh” for good measure.

noel rubs a hand over his face, and then smiles. “you mean kelsey from 97B, who lives across the hall?” he says and watches the man’s expression change: sleepy eyes going wide, mouth forming an o shape.

“well shit”, the man says, groaning a little as he slowly sits up and runs a hand through his hair. his shirt is half open and his hair stays messy and noel ignores the thought of how soft it looks, and focuses again on him as he continues talking.

“to be fair,” he says and stops to yawn, “i kinda should have known that i was in the wrong place, but all i did was wonder about the change in furnishing. especially the couch, man, it’s great! and you have a dog, it's awesome! he's so cute!” the man leans down and pets ollie, scratching the dog behind the ears.

“it's three in the morning,” noel says instead, yawning again. “how did you even get in here? i thought you were a robber.”

the man lifts his head to look at noel, before lifting an eyebrow and half smiling. “well, how do you know i'm not a robber?" noel raises his eyebrows and he sighs, "fine, i got in through the window. kelsey taught me. wanna know how to do it?”

“maybe,” noel laughs.

the stranger matches noel’s laugh and it makes him smile, he nods slowly as he lifts ollie onto his lap, “my name’s cody.”

“noel,” noel replies, gesturing lamely to himself, and then at the dog, “that’s ollie.”

“cute,” cody says, still grinning, as he looks noel up and down. “so, hey, you’re the comedian? kelsey mentioned you a couple times. she says you're good,” and he sprawls back against the cushions, looking up at noel through half-lidded eyes.

“it's three in the morning,” noel repeats firmly, “and we both should sleep. i’m gonna leave you here and pretend you didn't break in.” he leaves the room, closing his bedroom door behind him.

cody smiles, still stroking the dog, “kelsey’s taste in men is pretty good. hey ollie, you think he likes me?”

ollie doesn’t react to him, just flicks his ear as the door opens again and noel pops his head out, holding out a blanket and a pillow.

“i'm still denying you’re there, but i thought you may want a blanket. just, you know. i mean, you’re welcome to stay and crash here, it’s just that this is pretty high on the list of weird first meetings so maybe it’s best we just pretend you didn’t break in and are now sitting there with my dog on your lap, and… yeah. you can stay, is all i meant to say. i won’t report you, or anything, don’t worry.” he takes a deep breath after he’s done talking and motions with the blanket, setting it down on the floor and smiling as cody sits up.

“hey, thanks noel. you're great, man. i appreciate it, sorry.”

* * *

the next morning, cody wakes up in a stranger’s apartment and pathetically makes his way into the kitchen, where a note is lying on the table.

_feel free to help yourself to coffee and stuff, hope ollie didn’t bother you too much during the night. i left you a key so you can let yourself out of like a normal person, rather than potentially falling out of a first floor window due to a hangover. (ibuprofen is in the drawer by the cups). maybe you can bring my key back around and we can properly meet._

_see you around, noel. :)_

* * *

noel returns home late that evening to find another note in messy big writing, a phone number and simple;

_since i can think more or less straight i'm kinda embarrassed about last night, let me invite you to dinner to apologize properly?_

noel waits a while before sending off a text to cody. he doesn’t want to seem too eager.

the second, third and the rest of meetings with cody are always just as good.

**Author's Note:**

> (lesbians-4-kelsey on tumblr <3)


End file.
